1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to bearings, especially for heavy loads such as found in truck spring suspension systems.
2. History of the Related Art
In a heavy-duty vehicle a trunnion connects its rear suspension to its chassis and accommodates suspension to chassis relative movement during normal suspension articulation. Bearing materials for trunnions generally employ either bronze on steel or rubber. The lives of such bearings are limited due to heavy unit loads carried, the absence of substantial resistance to end thrust, and the wear due to the relatively high friction inherent in the use of these materials.